ucosfandomcom-20200214-history
Breadcrumbs
}}} was the ninth episode of the eleventh series of New Tricks. Synopsis Official BBC Synopsis Tragedy strikes for Griffin when his friend Ellen Barker is found murdered. The SIO on the case is revealed to be DCI Grace Mackie, a contemporary of Miller's from her training days. Will Griffin's personal involvement with the victim get him into trouble with Miller, and will Miller be able to work with her old contemporary Mackie? Standing has to move in to McAndrew's flat, which causes problems at work. Plot to be added Cast *DCI Sasha Miller - Tamzin Outhwaite *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *DAC Robert Strickland - Anthony Calf *Nathan Wicks - Danny Cunningham *Caroline Tate - Emma Fielding *DCI Grace Mackie - Claire Goose *John Stokes - Dominic Mafham *DS Wainwright - Okezie Morro *Barbara Haynes - Margot Leicester *Jim Tanner - Struan Rodger *Police Officer - James Darch Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Richard Davidson *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Keith Boak * 1st Assistant Director - David Chalstrey * 2nd Assistant Director - Jodie Cowman * 3rd Assistant Director - Eman Kazemi * Floor Runner - Jacob Temple * Director of Photography - Peter Sinclair * Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG * Casting Assistant - Sacha Green Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Richard Burrell * Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill * Line Producer - Ian Scaife * Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell * Production Manager - Maree Gecks * Production Secretary - Harriet Patton * Production Runner - Zak Klein * Production Accountant - Josie Kelly * Assistant Production Accountant - Mark Woods * Production Designer - Anthony Ainsworth '' * Police Advisor - ''Charlie Moore * Publicity - Geraldine Jeffers Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker * Location Manager - Adam Betterton * Unit Manager - Rachel Hyde * Unit Manager - Joanna Warne Camera and Electrical Department Camera *Focus Puller - Alex Howe * Clapper Loader - Jackson Taylor * Camera Trainee - Alba Ruiz * Camera Grip - Terry Pate Electrical *Gaffer - Joe Judge * Best Boy - David Bourke * Electrician - John Powell * Electrician - Richard Anderson Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop * Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett * Sound Assistant - Celine Durand Watts Art Department *Art Director - Jane Broomfield * Standby Art Director - Sarah Paddison * Props Buyer - Janet Willmott * Graphic Designer - Cassandra Macmahon * Art Department Assistant - Keely Lanigan-Atkins * Props Master - Colin Bradbury * Standby Props - Ben Thatcher * Props Handler - Simon Bradbury-Philip * Props Handler - James Price * Props Handler - Doug Irvine * Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker * Costume Supervisor - Sandy Lloyd * Costume Standby - Billy Haynes * Costume Trainee - Bethany Cross * Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay * Make-Up/Hair Artist - David Watkin * Make-Up/Hair Artist - Lizzie Judd * Make-Up Trainee - Daisy Lyddon Editing Department *Series Script Editor - Rosalie Carew * Script Supervisor - Caroline Holder * Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey * Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney * Dialogue Editor - Roger Dobson * Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney * Colourist - Asa Shoul * Online Editor - Nick Anderson * Editor - Simon Starling Music * Composed by Warren Bennett * "It's Alright" - Written by Mike Moran, Sung by Dennis Waterman Trivia *This episode received number here million viewers. Category:Series 11